Amber
by ryuumoo120
Summary: my second inuyasha fic!


I do not own inuyasha. This is my second fic on my inuyasha one shot.

**STORY 2:AMBER.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be careful child" an old women who wearing an eye patch spoke.

"yes kaede-Baba" her dark brown eyes shine with the fire glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drink my fellow man, to our victory." Naraku was joyous today. His conquest over the neighboring land were celebrated in extravagant. The were a lot of food and drink also all sort of activities for amusement are being held on the palace ground.

"Congratulations on your achievement sire" said a lovely young lady in red kimono as she pours some sake in his cup. He fix his eyes on her. "_Beautiful" _he whispered. He watch her as she goes by serving drinks to his comrades. She is a true perfection with dark brown eyes, long silky ebony hair and a very womanly figure. He wonder if she was new here, he had never encounter such a beauty before aside for his deceased wife, Kikyo.

He sips on his sake, something foul touch his lips. **"POISON!" **.Lucky for him the poison wasn't strong for him because of his hanyou heritage. One by one his man passed down to the floor. He was furious. Looking pass the commotions of people he search the crowds for the perpetrator when he realized the girl has disappeared.

She danced her way through swords the soldiers were chasing after her along the castle hallway. She has shed her red kimono. Now dress in black tight she slip faster over the tall pillars. She hopes outside onto the roof. She came to a halt when the great lord himself stand waiting for her at the end of the roof. he smiled at her drawing his sword out.

She crouch low puling her small kunai. They both were compatible none were able to land a hit on the other .she was confused when all of a sudden he leap backwards. She barely registered the small sound of something pass through the air. She jumps aside but it was to late an arrow has pass through her left shoulder. She quickly pulls it out. Her body react rapidly to the poison that were on the arrow. Her body start to heat up and she's seeing double. He laughs.

"That my dear is a strong aphrodisiac. In moments you be on your knees like a slut your are. There's no antidote and yes you will died if your desired aren't sated." he chuckles. She tried to calm herself, panic will encourage the poison into her blood streams. "Bastard, I will kill you!" the words came out cold and deep as she hold onto the wounds. "Now, now my dear be a good girl drop the weapon and come I will make all the pain goes away." he smiles sadistically. She frantically rummaging around for a way out. She slip her hand into her top and drop a small ball. Smoke covers the ground and she was gone. "Lord Naraku!" finally his men comes_. Reckless people _. "Are you alright sire, did she got away?" one his subordinate asked "No matter she will die anyway" _from lust_. "Alert all the soldier, I want her alive."

She roams around the courtyard. Her body shook violently. Sweat drips over her bang framing her pretty faced. She wipes them away. She desperately trying to find a away out from the huge castle. Unfortunately during this moment she was unable to make a single decision. Her mind was clouded by pure lust she was fighting for control. She resist the urges to jump on the passing men. She hides beside a tall decorative stature when she spot a small wooden door behind it. She push the doors open uncovers a small room. Dragging her weak body she closed the door before passing out on the floor from exhaustion. A pair of amber eyes shines through the darkness off the room.

She wakes up a few hours later naked under the cover. Her wound have been tended. A bowl of fresh water beside her. She sit up wrapping the sheet around her small form. She noticed that the room was consist of a small bed which she's currently occupies and a small wardrobe. She blinks a couple of time there was a man there leaning on the wardrobe in his hand were white cloth with red stained. Silver hair he his eyes were closed but his dog ear twitch slightly to the sound that she make. Slowly he open his eyes. They were dark ember flashing piercing the dimmed room. He was beside her in second. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She knows that he is one of them and yet she couldn't take her eyes away from him, here up closed his features were amazing. He was young maybe in his twenties same age as hers. He got this boyish look on him, he frown slightly at her attic but his eyes were warm. Unconsciously she touches his cheek. The forgotten lust comes back with a vengeance she snapped. Grabbing his hand she kissed him ferociously on the lips. Bruising them with such a force. He stumbles back he tried to push her off. "Pleased…I can't…"she said between the kisses her hand move to undress him. "I can't con…trol..th..them"she cried teardrop falling freely on now his bared chest. He held on her wrist but she twisted them. He cursed. "I'm…sorry" she murmured on his skin. He can smell the heavy drug in her blood. She is a strong women being able to survived this long. "I understand take whatever you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He left her alone on the bed taking his sword Tetsusaiga he leap over the stones that's leads him directly to the throne room. He had waited for 50 years for this, finally he shall have his revenge.

Naraku was asleep when Inuyasha leap onto his room. Gaining the upper hand on the battle he quickly finish off with his wind scar strike leaving the cruel lord into a pile of ashes. He smirk at the flying debris sheathing his sword he walk slowly back to his small room back to his mate. He kills any remaining soldier that left along the way cleaning the palace as he went.

He look over her peaceful face and slowly he closed his amber eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She were the first to recovered in the morning. They were tangled in one another, limb over limb. She looks over to her lover. His long hair spread out over the pillow. She touch his cheek where last night they were strange marking visible on it. She remembers clearly, he was very careful to her he had let her loosed and take control even thought she knows that a youkai like him were never likely to be the submissive one. Now she had to leaved him. She put on her clothes preparing to run then she felt strong hand grip into her waist.

"where you going mate?" his husky voiced chilled up her spine.

"mate?" she gulped. He turns her around.

"you didn't remember?"

"_Tell me your name" he said to her while she was bouncing on top of him._

"_My name is Kagome" he grasped her on the waist holding her from the warmth of his body._

"_Kagome will you be my mate?" she looked down on him before…_

"_I will if you tell me yours." she smiled._

"_Inuyasha."_

"Kagome?" He had mark her.

"Inuyasha?" she speaks softly. He was about to pull her into his arms when she shouted.

"How could you I cant be mate to you! I even barely know you." she blustered. He flattens his ears. "How did I ever get here!. I was…I just…oh My God! Naraku" she struggles from his grip.

"Where are you going?".

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" she stand up. He pulls her down resting on his lap. She struggles to break free but he held her firmly hands on her hips.

"No need for that I've taken care it for you" he said.

"what? When?" she frozen.

"you really don't know me aren't you? She shakes her head. He take a deep breath he fold his hands over his bared chest which currently she been ogling on.

"I was a prince in this land before Lord Naraku came, he had slaughtered my family and my brother who was the king at that time. He had keep me here for 50 years and now you had set me free. You see that door, it was barricaded by magic I was trapped here and you miko has destroyed it. You my dear has set me free" she sit there trying to take it all in while ignoring his tentative fingers skimming over her exposed flesh.

"You're a prince then." he nods

"A king now I guess"

"Naraku is dead."

"yes."

"So that's makes me?"

"A queen, my queen." she grins widely.

"I'm dreaming aren't I you cant be real" he smirk tracing one finger across her cheek bone. She shudders.

"Well my queen, I intent to make it very **very** real." he purrs thus he lay her once again upon the bed.

~fin~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: originally for naraku/kikyo and a one shot but what the hell! Thanks to InuDemon4evur who reviewed my first inuyasha one shots Tag. Review, flames I didn't care…oh I do take requests!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
